


we can share him

by holyshithui



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, M/M Smut, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, bondage? there's ropes and blindfolds lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyshithui/pseuds/holyshithui
Summary: Mark knows they'll take good care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my 2nd post on here! it's a got7 oneshot again lol  
> social media at the end!  
> request me stuff to write there ^^

"We can share him." Jinyoung says, puffy lips continuing to kiss along Mark's slender neck. "Both of us can make him feel good."

Mark is naked, tied up to the bed by his wrists and his ankles. He's got a shirt around his eyes as a blindfold but his mouth is free to let out as many sounds as he likes. So he does—he whines softly for someone to hurry up and touch him, touch his heated body, his aching cock hanging over his stomach.

"Calm down." Jackson tells him, a familiar playful tone with his words. He can feel lips at his hipbones and it makes his hip buck, a feeling coiling tighter in stomach. Jackson laughs, and Mark savors the feeling of it against his skin.

Jinyoung's lips trail farther down, until they reach a pink, pretty nipple. His tongue darts out his mouth and licks over it and Mark keens, hips bucking up again. Jinyoung smiles, puffy lips wrapping around the nipple and sucking, giving the older what he wanted. Fingers start to touch his other nipple, squeezing and pinching lightly, sounds deep in his throat escaping by now. It feels so good, god, he could explode.

The lips kissing so close to his groin distract him from the ones on his chest, Jackson taking one of his balls in his hot mouth, making Mark want to bend his knees and close his legs, but he's unable to. Jackson sucks, lightly, teasingly—he wants Mark to beg. Of corse he does.

"Jackson, please," Mark thrusts up his hips. "Please, please suck me off already. Stop teasing me."

It seems the begging isn't enough because the light sucking continues, making his head dig back into the pillow. Jackson let's go of that ball but not without moving to the other one, giving it the exact same treatment.

Mark is confused when Jackson's mouth goes lower instead of upwards, hot breath against his puckered hole. "No, Jackson, what-" but when two familiar thick lips wrap around his reddening tip, he cuts off immediately.

Two cold fingers find their way in his tight hole, automatically wiggling around the heat and pressing deeper each inch they go. With fingers mixed with the lips sucking hard on his sensitive tip, the tongue digging in the slit, Mark doesn't think he can last long.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Jackson breathes, pressing a kiss around Mark's wet hole, sliding another lubed finger in. "While Jinyoung sucks your dick. Sound good?"

Mark can't find it in him to reply. But they know he wants this, wants _them_ , however they decide to give themselves to him.

When Jackson is done stretching him, he leans up, hastily pressing his cock to Mark's entrance. That mouth suddenly takes Mark all the way in the same time Jackson thrusts up to the hilt, and Mark screams in pure pleasure, nails digging into palms.

Jackson starts to rock in and out of Mark, nice and slow, just how the older likes it. Jinyoung is bobbing his head at the same speed, and Mark can't stop the pleased noises escaping his lips every second. When Jackson gives a particular hard thrust, it makes Jinyoung choke a little, and Mark has to resist the urge to cum then and there.

"Sorry," Jackson murmurs, going back to the slow rocking. "You just feel so good. And Jinyoungie looks so pretty sucking you like that."

_I bet he does._ Mark thinks, and the thought makes his hips thrust gently, nudging deeper into Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung swallows around his cock, hands finding his hips and pushing them down in a way of saying _don't move to much._

When Jackson starts to move faster and harder, Jinyoung lets go of Mark's cock and starts licking down the prominent veins of his heated flesh. Jackson's hands grip Mark's hips, leaning over him and Jinyoung to nudge deeper, Mark's back arching off the bed when he hits that one spot perfectly.

"There, Jackson," Mark says, completely out of breathe. "Right there. Please don't stop."

Jackson groans at his words, thrusting hard against that spot while Jinyoung pays attention to the underside of his cock, his own hand in his own pants, relieving himself, even though he knew after this, he would get so help. But for now, he was focused on Mark and Mark loved the attention, he wanted more and more of it, so he begged and pleaded loud.

"Fuck-Fuck." He heard Jackson curse in English near his ear, thrusts getting sloppy, but still going as hard as ever. "Gonna cum. A-Are you gonna cum with me, Markie?"

_Of course Mark was gonna cum with him. He had denied his own orgasm countless times this week just to save it for them._

Jackson let out one last warning grunt before filling Mark up, still rocking and thrusting, making the cum leak out of his abused hole and run down his thighs. Jinyoung grips Mark's cock tightly and it only takes a few strokes before the eldest of the two is coming, seeing white stars beneath his blindfold, a loud, whiny moan escaping his wet lips.

He doesn't know what happens then. He thinks he blacked out. But when he's brought back to consciousness, the blindfold is off and two wonderful faces are hovering over his with smiles on their faces.

Surprisingly, Jinyoung is the first to speak. "I told you we would take care of you, didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> kakao ; taohoe  
> tumblr ; 700wang & 700jaehwan  
> wattpad ; skywaymuke  
> kik ; angelic.kai  
> twitter ; jaeminsteeth


End file.
